Many agents have been added to paint systems in the past to prevent the pigment from settling in the can or to prevent the paint from sagging after it has been applied to a surface.
The instant invention particularly is concerned with a combination of two such agents. The first agent is an emulsifiable polyethylene wax which has been used primarily to prevent settling. It is identified and defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,488 by William Lindlaw. In this patent its use is described as modifying the rheological and suspension properties of non-aqueous fluid system containing finely divided solid particles. In addition, it is particularly effective when used in the 130.degree. to 180.degree. F. range.
The other agent is a sulfated-sulfonated castor oil which is useful as a suspending agent for pigments in paint and to prevent sagging of the paint film.
The instant application covers the use of both of these agents in combination with one another to obtain a synergistic effect to prevent settling and may be incorporated in paint systems using a wide range of temperatures in incorporating the agent into the paint system.